Pink With Rhinestones
by digigirl02
Summary: Sharpay buys the newest member of the Evans' family a gift, much to her brother's dismay.


Pink With Rhinestones

A/N- This one shot was inspired by a conversation about the Ryan and Sharpay dynamic on another board. And as usual I don't own HSM.

"He's beautiful." Kelsi Evans sat up from where she laid on the hospital bed to the sound of her husband's voice watching as joy radiated from his inner being as he held their newborn son for the first time. Kelsi smiled delighted to see Ryan so joyous about the fact that they finally had a son. While Kelsi Knew how much Ryan loved their two little princesses, she was also knew about his deep yearning to have a son. "To carry out the family name," is what Ryan would say about the topic, although Kelsi was always aware that it was something deeper then that.

"What can I say," she replied with a contented grin. "We do make beautiful children."

"Indeed we do," Ryan agreed giving her a kiss. Chocking down a few tears he then asked, " so, when's Shar coming with the girls?

Kelsi looked at her watch. "It's almost two," she replied. "So she should be here pretty soon."

Ryan nodded, while it was true that Sharpay had mellowed a bit over the past few years, she was still the same Sharpay. "I hope the girls had fun with her," Ryan replied.

"I am sure they did," Kelsi reassured him knowing how much Sharpay enjoyed spoiling the girls. "Knowing her she probably bought them something pink and flashy."

Ryan grinned knowing that Kelsi was probably right. "Well let's just hope that she doesn't buy stuff like that with our own son," he replied.

Just then the new parents heard some voices coming towards the room. "We're here," Sharpay announced flaunty, her two nieces in tote. "And I bought the baby a gift," she replied handing Kelsi a bag.

"You shouldn't have," Kelsi started to protest as she opened up the bag. Pausing for a moment as she peered inside, confusion came across her face. "You're aware that the baby is a boy right, " she asked.

Ryan broke his loving gaze from his son for a second to look at the gift in question. "Pink," he said a little louder then intended, "With rhinestones?"

Sharpay shrugged her shoulders unaffected by her sudden outburst. "but it's a hat," she replied nonchalantly, " I bought for the baby because I know how the two of you get about hats."

"But not like this for a boy," Ryan retorted back, "no son of mine is going to wear that."

"And what's wrong with the hat daddy," their eldest daughter asked confused about why her father was acting this way. " She even got us a matching pair."

"Yeah," their youngest piped out. "Don't you think it pwetty," she asked pointing to her own hat.

Sharpay smiled at her young niece glad to see that some one was on her side, despite the fact that it one of them was a three year old who, for some strange reason beyond what Sharpay was able to comperhend, had inherited from her parents a somewhat unhealthy obsession with hats. "See she replied somewhat smugly." They think it's great."

"But they're kids," Ryan argued back "it's not like they know any better."

"Whatever," Sharpay quickly answered, "they still know good taste when they see it."

"And this is considered good taste how?"

"Come on Ry," Sharpay replied trying to reason with her younger by three minutes brother. "Us Evans do have a reputation to uphold and wearing fabulous hats like this one is part of it."

"For you maybe," he replied, "but no son of mine is going to wear that."

"And why not," Sharpay asked," you did."

"Yeah, and look how long it took me to convince people that I wasn't gay."

"Come on," Sharpay replied dismissing the comment, "Don't you think that you are over reacting here a bit ?"

"If you think it's so great," Ryan challenged her." Then why don't you save it for your own son then?"

"Don't be silly," Sharpay answered looking at him like he had three heads," it would look silly on my boy."

"And it wouldn't on mine?"Sharpay nodded her head, " Of course," she replied in all seriousness. "We all know that only an Evans, not a Baylor can pull the pink off."

Ryan sighed, knowing that the conversation was becoming futile, " Whatever you say sis," he replied sounding a bit defeated. Like always," Waiting for Sharpay to turn her back for a moment he gave Kelsi a look that clearly stated that he intended to get rid of the hat as soon as possible. " After all, "he replied with tight grin. "Us Evans men do indeed rock the pink.

Pleased with his reply Sharpay smiled as she held her newborn nephew. After spending some time with the baby holding him, and cooing about the "fabulous" outfits that she was going to buy him choosing to ignore the fact that her brother and Kelsi were rolling their eyes at her comments. Once she was finished spending some time bonding with him she eventually left.

Ryan sighed once his bull-headed had left the room. Once he was sure that Sharpay was completely out of earshot he turned to his with and said, "while you know how much I love my sister, we're still going to get rid of the hat."


End file.
